


Nailed

by aledagio



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, Geoff has two dicks, Knotting, Naga, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don't think there is a tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aledagio/pseuds/aledagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets some bad wolfsbane to help impede his monthly transformation (Lindsay spiked it with an aphrodisiac) and Geoff is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nailed

**Author's Note:**

> Geoff is a naga and has a slit. This is basically porn without plot in the first chapter.

There was something wrong with the wolfsbane.

On the surface everything looked normal for a partial transformation. Ryan’s muscles were bulging and fur was on his chest all topped off with his wolf ears, bushy tail, and claws. But Geoff could tell as he watched Ryan huffing and panting heavily that something wasn’t right.

He uncoiled his scaled lower half, ready to restrain the poor guy if need be. Lindsay’s herbs to keep his shifting and murderous wolf instincts were usually spot on but Ryan never liked to take chances. In the past year since he became Ryan’s boss, Geoff was usually the one Ryan called when the full moon came.

“You okay, buddy?” Geoff cautiously leaned over to inspect his friend laying on the other side of the couch. The wolfman replied with a pained sound.

Geoff gave Ryan another look over but it still didn’t look like he was transforming more. His cheeks were flushed and under his breath he could hear soft snarling under Ryan’s peath that made Geoff uneasy. Did he get into the tequila? He couldn’t taste too much alcohol in the air…

Then Ryan started to claw at his shirt, nails about to peak through the thin shirt and possibly skin and Geoff quickly curled his tail around the wolf man, restraining his arms and legs before he could do any real damage. Ryan tried to wiggle out but Geoff held onto his arms as the wolf man pawed at his tail.

Surprisingly enough Ryan didn’t look too distressed. He was looking down at Geoff’s tail with determination rather than anger.

“What’s going on, big guy?” Geoff asked the squirming wolf man. He still looked down at Geoff’s tail, the only indication that he was listening was his ears flicking up. Geoff was about to lay down when Ryan leaned down and started to rub his head against where his tail and stomach met. Goosebumps poke out on Geoff’s human skin. Ryan was smelling and snuffing appreciatively right where his scent glands were. To make matters worse he was pretty sure that the wolf man was rubbing up against him even though he was mostly restrained.

“W-whoa, Ryan, ahh I don’t think this is how this is supposed to go,” Ryan just huffed, and Geoff suddenly became aware that there was something in the wolf man’s pants that was way too big to be a phone.

The wolf man wiggled out more when Geoff’s tail loosened and moved up Geoff’s body, going for his neck. But instead of tearing it out like he very well could with his lengthened incisors, Ryan licked and nibbled on Geoff’s skin. He was panting even more heatedly, rumbling and growling out words that Geoff couldn’t quite understand.

Well, mark me as scared and horny, Geoff thought ruefully as the wolf man, with a little effort, worked his pants down. He watched with big eyes as Ryan’s problem rather…big problem flopped out. Pink and inhumanly thick with a bulge at the bottom, the wolf man’s dick stood to attention, leaking precome and almost touching Ryan’s stomach. More than impressed, Geoff watched as Ryan rubbed his cock against the dip in Geoff’s hip bones. There were soft, warm scales there that Ryan seemed happy enough to drag his lower half against.

With a sigh Geoff laid back against the couch to let Ryan do his thing. He didn’t particularly have anything against a little bump and grind and the nice, rather furry body gave him some nice warmth.

However, after a moment or two, the rutting slowed down and Ryan began to whine in the back of his throat.

“Let…let me in,” Geoff could made out of the broken words from the sounds Ryan was making, thrusting all around as if he could feel out a hole to fuck into.

Geoff looked between Ryan’s pained, saddened face and his cock which was demanding attention with it’s enormity and sighed, “Fuck, Ryan, what’s going on here? You never gave me a contingency plan for if you were horny.”

The wolf man continued to rut up against him in reply. “Fuck it,” grumbling, Geoff pulled Ryan up by the scruff of his neck so that the wolf man was sitting a little higher on his stomach. The cock seemed even bigger, if that was possible, up close but Geoff steeled himself and delicately grabbed hold of it, mindful of his slightly sharp nails.

“There you go. Now stop whining, you big baby.”

Ryan groaned and started to thrust. His dick slick enough from precome, Geoff let the wolf fuck into his hand. He couldn’t help marveling at the size of it, and how he had to hold it with both hands due to his claws and the monstrous thickness of it. Even scarier was the size of the bulge at the base of it, the knot that would lock into his prospective mate.

Geoff settled on watching Ryan’s face, the way he panted breathlessly, eyes shutting closed with pleasure. He was even scruffier looking that normal with some nice mutton chops that he’d have to shave away later. After a minute or two Ryan’s face scrunched up and Geoff felt the dick in his hands pulse as he climaxed.

Instead of settling down, however, Ryan let out another low pitched whine and looked down at Geoff with an expectant look. To Geoff’s amazement, Ryan’s dick was soft for only a few moments before it hardened again, looking even more painful. The wolf man maneuvered himself so that he could rub against the naga’s crotch again, nosing at and licking Geoff’s neck with fevered impatience.

“Damn, I knew werewolves had stamina but this is ridiculous,” Geoff ran a hand through his hair, slowly coming to terms with the fact that he had a horny shifter on his hands that was probably not going to stop until he got some real knotting action in.

It didn’t help that Geoff was a little more aroused than he realized from watching Ryan, feeling that combined with all the stimulation making his crotch slick up with his own lubrication. Ryan noticed that something was different and pulled back, ears at attention and nose slightly sniffing. The naga was unable to stop it, the mound on his soft patch of scales starting to grow between his hip bones as his dicks started to unsheathe. The two cocks slowly began to emerge from the scaley slit both rather normal sized and tapering off at the tip with some scales at the bottom.

Ryan looked down at them with hungry curiosity and became even more interested in the spot below them. The wolf man brought a finger down and lightly traced the wet, shining slit, Geoff’s cloaca, and the naga hissed through his teeth. Geoff tail squeezed him warningly and pushed his hand away.

With some great reluctance Ryan pulled back and looked pleadingly at Geoff, tail wagging behind him slowly. Geoff wanted to slap his hand against his forehead, if his hands weren’t preoccupied with making sure Ryan didn’t shove right in. He hadn’t really used his slit very much. He and people he had sex with were usually more preoccupied with his two dicks and his little experimentation didn’t quite measure up to the wolf man’s cock. If they were going to do it then he was going to have to have some prep and time, natural lubrication wasn’t going to cut it.

“Fuck, just…hold off, dude,” Geoff struggled to articulate through Ryan’s rutting against his lower half.

He reached up and pulled Ryan by the hair and pushed his head down to his cocks, “Here, why don’t you do something nice for me, yeah?”

Thankfully, the wolf man seemed to understand and tentatively licked at one of them. His ears flicked up when he heard Geoff hiss with pleasure and he licked harder, tail wagging in his eagerness to please.

As enjoyable as it was to get a little attention himself, Geoff tried to concentrate on spreading himself. His hand carefully maneuvered under Ryan to finger at his slit, slowly spreading himself wider. The combination of the two sensations was almost overwhelming and he couldn’t help the small hisses of pleasure. Ryan was alternating between both dicks, taking one of his dicks in his mouth, hmming out of appreciation before switching to the other.

“Good, ah, boy,” Geoff moaned encouragingly, sucking in a breath when he gave a good prod to his cloaca.

Then Ryan pulled off and gave a look to the two cocks and after a moment seemed to decide on something and leaned forward. Geoff watched as the wolf man used his hand to put the two dicks together and try to fit them both in his mouth.

“Whoa, be careful there,” Geoff pulled his hand from his slit and pought Ryan’s face up before he could choke or accidentally hurt him with his teeth. Ryan whined a bit but then smelled Geoff’s hand and turned his eyes down further south and licked his lips.

Geoff got a bit jumpy at the look, this was his softest and most tearable equipment, and he’d be damned if a pain-addled Ryan touched it. “Ah! No, don’t-,”

Before Geoff could get anything else out, however, the wolf man surprised him by swiping his tongue gently over the puffy, expanded slit, the action making the naga shiver. The hot heavy tongue slowly made it’s way down to his cloaca and dipped in. Geoff’s lower tail squirmed as he pushed the muscle in, repeating the motion.

God, why haven’t I done this before, this is as good as…., Geoff’s mind froze from the overload. Ryan licked in and out, pulling back and licking around the mound before plunging back in. He became dimly aware that Ryan had found his voice again, talking in a gruff, throaty voice, speaking every time he pulled away to catch his breath.

“Please…boss, deeper….good boy….I’ll be good” The meaning of his words were clear as the wolf man punctuated each word with a thrust his tongue deeper and harder into Geoff. His pleads and whines were hard to say no to and his dick was at work thrusting again against the naga’s tail.

“Back off for a bit, buddy,” Ryan pulled back at Geoff’s motion and Geoff arranged his tail more comfortably along the length of the couch, some of it curling around one of Ryan’s thighs. For his part, Ryan was doing good at being patient and waiting even with his painful looking cock. Geoff was happy to give the poor guy some relief.

After pulling Ryan into position, Geoff gingerly gave Ryan’s dick a soft tug in the direction of his hole. The wolf man understood and excitedly pushed forward and into the wet opening. Geoff struggled to not tear at his couch when he felt the cock go in, the stretch a new and not at all terrible sensation. They had prepared well and though the dick was thick it slid in easily enough until about half way.

Ryan was panting even harder than before, curling up as he adjusted to the feel and almost snarling. The muscles in Geoff’s tail were undulating around him, sucking him in and working his cock painfully fast. Overwhelmed and unsure, Ryan stopped moving and Geoff saw the torn expression on Ryan’s face.

They both lay an knelt there adjusting to the feeling, Ryan huffing wolfishly and Geoff with soft hisses. To help them both Geoff uncurled his lower half to relieve some tension-there was an immediate difference as the muscles there let up on their squeezing and instead slowly pulled around Ryan’s cock in a way that had his tail thumping against the couch.

Geoff was pretty sure he was in heaven, the tip of the wolf man’s cock hitting a bundle of nerves or something where his dicks rested. Ryan pulled out and thrust in, hitting the spot again, and making Geoff jerk and coil up again. This time the undulating that had Ryan stopping earlier had the wolf man nearly howling and moving even more vigorously.

Ryan hunched over and fed even more of his cock in. The full feeling Geoff became even more intense as the knot reached his entrance and started to press in. His knot was half inflated, encouraged by the wet heat and hold of Geoff’s cloaca. Geoff raised up on his elbows with a snarl; he could deal with a giant dick, but if he was not looking forward to the soreness a knot would give him.

Chastised, the wolf man pulled away and looked down through half lidded, big blown out eyes that reminded Geoff more of a puppy than a werewolf. Geoff’s anger dissipated quickly by the pathetic look. He scowled back up at him anyway.

“No knotting, dude. I took your giant cock, we don’t need to be stuck here all night.”

Ryan continued to look at him with a pout, circling his hips instead of thrusting like before. The naga huffed, “Don’t be like that, come on, fuck me like before. It’s cruel to leave a guy on the cusp of anything.”

Surprisingly enough Geoff was loving the feel of the giant cock thrusting in him. Ryan’s little pathetic gyrations were just making him all the more aware that his hole was nice and wet and pulsing with want, trying to suck in more of the dick. Instead of complying Ryan just thrust in all the more slowly, leaning down and rubbing his scruffy face against Geoff’s collarbone.

Rough, barbaric chanting passed through the wolf man’s sharp fangs and branded themselves on the juncture of his neck, “Gotta. gotta. Wanna knot. Let me in, let me in. I’ll be a good. Good boy, let me in. Mate, let me.”

Shivers went down Geoff’s long spine at the words raw with feeling, the need to breed and knot so present Geoff’s cheeks flushed even more. Already his scowl was slacking and he began to pant with an open mouth. The worries of tomorrow were fading away at the thought of Ryan pushing forward and plugging him up, what would it feel like to really get filled?

“You’re a pretty persuasive son of a bitch, aren’t you?” Geoff laughed at his unintended pun and laid back, hands grabbing at the arm of the couch for support.

“Fuckin’ do it,” he hissed resignedly before looking down at where they connected with some nervousness.

Ryan’s ears perked up, his tail wagging again and for a second Geoff thought he was going to bark with excitement. Instead the wolf man began to move at his previous, eager pace, each thrust going deeper and deeper. The knot pressed against his slit and Geoff sucked in a breath, it was bigger now and panicked thoughts went through his mind. Would it be able to fit? Would it hurt? What if-

There was a soft pop and the knot was in. Geoff ‘s eyes widened in surprise and he let out a sound halfway between a yelp and a moan. The wolf man, meanwhile, hovered over Geoff with a blissful expression as the naga’s muscles twitched and worked over the slowly swelling knot.

Geoff bit his lip and felt himself heating from the core. His eyes started to water; the knot increased to a slightly painful size that stretched him like no other. He could feel Ryan’s shudders and the happy growl’s and puffy barks from his chest. When Geoff looked up at the wolf man he saw that he had his head bowed submissively even as he was drooling deliriously.

If Geoff wasn’t still adjusting he would have told Ryan it served him right; he was the boss here and he was giving Ryan the privilege of entering his body. It was a good thing that the wolf side of Ryan acknowledged the fact.

All the same, Geoff was enjoying the overstuffed sensation, the fully inflated knot and tip of his giant cock grinding against some nice spots he didn’t know he had. His body shuddered with Ryan’s and the end of his tail was stroking Ryan. For a few moments there was no movement which irritated Geoff on some base level but the throb of the cock in his slit was something that made the naga moan softly

Ryan had seemed to peak out of his trance and was kissing and licking a long line up his chest to his jawline almost apologetically. His tail gave away his happiness, swishing back and forth with a vengeance.

Geoff held in an embarrassing sound when the wolf man started rutting in delicately, as much as he could with the knot. The movement was more than welcome and sent up even more pleasurable feelings up Geoff’s spine. Through his half lids Ryan stared into Geoff’s face with an intensity, nipping the naga’s jawline and panting. His clawed hands found Geoff’s nipples and lightly flicked them.

Unable to control it anymore, Geoff’s mouth opened and he began to pant with the wolf man, little ah’s and fuck’s pouring out. Ryan increased the strength of his thrusts, enthused by Geoff’s sounds.. The pressure was starting to build and when Ryan’s hand moved down and traced over his dicks Geoff was gone.

Geoff’s climax hit him like a freight train. He blacked out, utterly overwhelmed with bliss. As he lay against the couch recovering Geoff realized just how much build up there was.

He vaguely registered Ryan stilling, no doubt pushed over the edge by the clench of Geoff’s cloaca. Sure enough the naga felt the dick inside him pulse then felt the warmth of Ryan’s cum as it spurted out. Geoff made a happy noise through his teeth. With the combination of the post climax content and the nice knot and dick still filling him Geoff was on cloud nine.

A few minutes later Geoff came to his senses, slowly moving under Ryan who was back to slowly nipping and kissing his neck. There was still a dick knotted in him and Geoff gave a shiver as he felt something warm spurt out of it again. Ryan’s cheeks were still ruddy but at t the very least Ryan looked much more content and calm than he was before.

The full feeling and the pleasant glow of his orgasm put Geoff more than at ease and he struggled to stay awake under the warm body of the werewolf. His eyelids, however, kept getting heavier, and the thought of cleaning up their mess seemed a reasonable task to do the next day.

Geoff sighed, “Alright, well, I’m going to sleep now, buddy, try not to-,” yawn, “Hurt yourself while I’m out.”

He wasn’t quite sure when he became unconscious but he definitely became aware of a nice, pleasant sensation while he was sleeping. A soft sort of warmth and tingles and a weak sort of rocking sensation that was familiar somehow-

Geoff’s eyes flew open. He groaned at the sight of the werewolf in front of him. Ryan was panting even with his tongue practically buried in Geoff’s crotch and his lower half was back to rutting into him.

“Not that I don’t appreciate getting woken up this way but god damn, again?”

Ryan whined and began to pull away, “Hot…mate….you can help?”

“This is going to last all night isn’t it?” Geoff ran a hand threw his hair and sighed but even as he did so his slit began to throb. He settled with pulling the werewolf back by his hips and grinding up, “Well bring it on, big guy.”


	2. Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Ryan and Geoff’s romp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short but it’s been such a long time coming (hehe). I wanted to get it out for the people who enjoy it. Thank's to MelodramaticMrTails for the help with editing this chapter!

Geoff almost couldn’t wrap his mind around how much he and Ryan fucked the night before. His cloaca, slightly throbbing with pain, was definitely telling him it was quite a night. And Ryan, fur mostly receded, claws gone, and face the most flustered Geoff had ever seen, was nonverbally confirming what had progressed.

Tentatively he stretched out along the bed (they’d gotten there somehow, Geoff vaguely remembered saying that it would be easier for Ryan to thrust like his life depended on it).  His slit pulsed for a moment with pain and Geoff flinched and the second he did Geoff felt the bed bounce as Ryan sprinted off to the bathroom. Geoff heard cabinet doors opening and closing and the sound of running water then watched Ryan sprint back to the bed with a warm towel. 

Ryan motioned quickly to Geoff’s lower half, “Can I? O-or would you like to-,” 

Geoff was already waving his hand, “Go ahead.” 

He hummed as Ryan gently pressed the warm towel to his aching slit. The throb died down, replaced with relief as Ryan slowly moved the rag, cleaning up what was left over from the night before. 

“Are you...angry with me?” 

Geoff opened his eyes, lazily watching Ryan rub at his neck with his other hand, “For fucking me raw? Hell yeah, I don’t think I’ll be able to slither right for half a week.” 

“Geoff, you know what I mean. I didn’t...force you did I?” 

“No, you didn’t. I think that’s what I should be asking you,” Geoff laid his hand on Ryan’s, “Did I take advantage of you?” 

Ryan quickly shook his head, “No, I’m fine, I…,” the blush was back with a vengeance, “I really liked it.” 

At the words Geoff couldn’t help the way his tail started to curl around Ryan and reached up to pull him down, “Same here,” he grinned and gave him a quick kiss which Ryan eagerly returned for all his abashedness. 

“Is this a thing now? I mean, not just the full moon thing, but-oh, you know what I mean. Can it be a thing now?” 

Geoff pulled back with a laugh, “I’d love for it to be. With all that banging I think you owe me at least five dates.”

“I can do that.”

_

Their “thing” went surprisingly easier than Geoff had originally thought it would that day. Yes, Ryan had fucked him the previous night as consequence of some aphrodisiac spiked wolfbane (Geoff didn’t know whether to kill or to kiss Lindsay for that) but the next day passed with relative ease. Work went on as usual though there were a few cracks about how Geoff smelled like dog. That didn’t bring up questions, thankfully; it was common knowledge that Geoff looked over Ryan during the full moon.

Michael did double take when he walked into the room, his strong, dragon nose scrunching and his eyes widening with surprise as he looked between Geoff and Ryan.

“You sure, uh, looked after Ryan last night, didn’t you, Geoff?” 

“Yup, I’m still here, he’s still here, no one got fuckin’ killed,” Geoff couldn’t help the small hiss that came out and the small undertone of _You might get killed though if you say anything_. 

Thankfully Michael only raised his brows and turned back to his screen and the rest of the day passed smoothly. Geoff might have glanced over at Ryan a bit, smiling when his and Ryan’s eyes met. He might have also glanced down at the man’s lower half, glad for his relatively low libido with the very vivid and recent memory of what was beneath those baggy jeans. 

_No fucking wonder he never wears jeans that fit_. 

_

Ryan didn’t come over that night, they both agreed quietly that they could go slow. 

“Nothing like walking after a running start, eh?” Ryan quipped and Geoff laughed. 

He went home, watched TV, took a shower, brushed his teeth.  He slithered into bed and lay there. 

Thirty minutes later he sighed and threw his cover off. _Sleep ain’t coming_ , he thought with a scowl and his hand was already trailing down, _But I sure can_. 

He didn’t have to recall anything because the memories were already there, had been there for hours. 

Ryan huffing in his ear, body and breath hot. Geoff’s breaths started to become shallow and his hand carefully rubbed at the mound where his dicks and slit were covered. The scales easily pulled back as his mind imagined that warm body rutting against him, hands, large but just careful enough to not hurt, caressing over him. Geoff’s other hand reached up to a nipple, rubbing it and enjoying the pleasant sensation.  

Carefully he traced his slit before dipping a finger in, a small sound escaping him as he did. His memories fast forwarded, he was getting stretched and filled by a giant cock, knot pressing against his slit. 

Caution and patience was thrown out and he was stuffing his fingers in, thrusting deep and trying to replicate the feeling, hissing as he was bombarded with the memory of the knot. The unbelievable stretch,  the warmth seeping into him, the teeth grazing his throat.  He was so stuffed with cock, with come, leaking it and hissing for Ryan to knot him again so none of it would leak out. 

“ _Fuck, fuck, fill me up. That’s a good pup. You’re doing so well, fill me up, Rye. Ah-!_ ” 

He bit his lip and shouted, there was blood but there was the overwhelming _need_ for more. 

With a shaky hand he reached for his phone. 

_

There was a knock on the door and Geoff whined. He fucking locked it. 

“Fuuuck,” he groaned, wrenching his hands from his dicks and slit. He wiped his hands on the covers, they could be dealt with later, and slithered off the bed, tail whipping angrily. Ryan was saying something at the door but Geoff could hardly concentrate enough to decipher anything he said, flipping the locks and wrenching the door open. Before the werewolf could get another word out Geoff pulled him into a kiss, rising on his tail to rock his lower half against Ryan. 

To his delight Ryan was just as responsive, hands threading through his hair and biting at Geoff’s lips. They were both moving away from the doorway, Ryan slamming the door behind him and hurriedly reaching for the lock before going back to Geoff.  Geoff’s tail was all movement, unsure whether to wrap around Ryan or bring him to his bedroom.

Geoff didn’t know if Ryan read his body language or not but he growled out, “ _Bed_ ” and Geoff was pulling them toward the room as quickly as he could while being attached to Ryan by the mouth. 

They were tumbling on the bed and Ryan was fumbling as he tried to discard his pants but it was proving difficult with the way they were both grinding against each other. 

“How’s this...gonna go?” Ryan panted against Geoff’s neck. 

Geoff hummed and pulled away from Ryan, “I’ve got an idea.”

Ryan quickly tossed his pants to the side, “What?” 

The werewolf’s dick was very apparent in the boxer briefs but Geoff, by some miracle (he might have came before Ryan had...come),  was able to tear his eyes away and move even further away, leaning against his pillows and the bed frame. Ryan made to follow but Geoff’s tail kept him back, “I could fuck you,” Geoff said, pulling on one dick before switching to the other, “Or you could fuck me,” Geoff appreciated the way Ryan made a noise as he moved a finger inside his slit, “But-,” 

“But _what_?” Oh, Geoff was enjoying this, seeing his werewolf get impatient and huffy. 

“I don’t think you know the mechanics of down here,” Geoff smirked and palmed his crotch, “So... _sit_.” 

Ryan sat back on his knees obediently at the foot of the bed, “There’s a good boy, now _stay_.” Geoff reveled in the shiver Ryan gave, glad some of those instincts still stuck around. The werewolf was looking scruffier, the full moon wasn’t on them but he could still partially transform from what Geoff understood.  Maybe another day he could find out how that worked. 

But for now-, “Well, here’s my junk, you saw it the other night,” Geoff waved a hand, “Not many people get too see what I’ve got, it takes plenty to get me going, touches,” Geoff traced his scales, “nice thoughts…” Geoff gave Ryan a look over, eyes settling on his crotch for a moment before looking at his face. 

“So these are pretty obvious, right?” Geoff palmed his dicks with a smirk, “They’re pretty fun, as I said, takes awhile for them to come out, thankfully I've been getting worked up all night.”  

“Now this,” Geoff circled his slit with his finger, “Do you know what this is, Ryan?” Ryan didn’t make any sound to answer, only watched him, only rubbed his dick up against his palm, “Ryan, _speak_.” 

“C-cloaca,” the werewolf grunted. 

“Good boy,” Geoff’s tongue flicked out and tasted Ryan’s arousal thick in the air. His fingers thrust in even harder, energized by the the warmth he was getting from Ryan’s half lidded stare. Masturbating by himself was one thing, but to feel the werewolf’s rising body heat felt better than any heat lamp or memory.

“It’s practically a duck’s vagina of a labyrinth down here, not going to lie,” he said with a laugh, “But I’m sure we’ll get plenty of practice.” 

Ryan thrust up against nothing and gave a pitiful whine. He was a mess, practically drooling without even touching his lower half. It just made Geoff want to tease Ryan even more. He thrust his fingers in longer than he needed to appreciate the control. He could already feel an orgasm building, just the sight of the werewolf there encouraging him but he kept it at bay. Just when Ryan looked about ready to come Geoff pulled his fingers out and looking into the man’s eyes he gave them a lick, “You know what to do.” 

 

Geoff’s tail loosened around Ryan and he rushed forward, ripping off his boxers.Geoff was met with a wave of Ryan’s musky smell and Ryan’s mouth was pressed against his, his warm body pushing Geoff hard against the headboard of the bed. Geoff moaned as his mouth was roughly coaxed open by his lips and tongue for a moment before it all disappeared. Geoff’s eyelids flew open just in time to feel a strong tongue licking at his slit. 

He nearly jumped from the sensation but instead groaned and clutched at Ryan’s hair, “ _God_ -God damn,” the tongue traced the pink folds and delved deeper, “Not used to that yet, _ah_!” 

Waves of pleasure coursed through Geoff as the warm appendage explored his cloaca, pulling out to trace the folds before plunging back in. As good and novel as it felt for Ryan to be thrusting his tongue down there, Geoff wanted something more substantial. He weakly pulled at Ryan’s hair, “Fuck, Ryan, _fuck_ me or I’ll-I’ll make you watch while I fuck myself with my own tail, god damn.” 

From the moan Geoff got in response, Geoff surmised that Ryan wouldn’t mind seeing that but thankfully the werewolf pulled away. Ryan’s mouth returned to Geoff’s own and the naga wrapped his arms and tail around him, lining up their crotches again. Ryan rubbed his thick cock against him and Geoff’s slit was dripping with arousal and _throbbing_. 

Ryan pulled away from the kiss, hands holding fast to Geoff’s midsection, “Can I-?” 

“You fuckin better,” Geoff hissed then gave a groan when Ryan thrust in. 

He could be drooling and he wouldn’t care, god, that was the stretch he needed. Ryan was panting harshly against his throat as he pumped his cock in. Geoff’s fingers dug into the werewolf’s shoulders as he felt the thick cock hit him deep in the right places.

“Been thinking about this- _hah_ -all day,” Ryan huffed out in a voice almost as desperate as the night before, “Thinking about fucking you and,” Ryan’s hands clutched him even tighter, “knotting you.”

Geoff thrust in tandem with Ryan, making a desperate sound at Ryan’s words that were just as true for him. It had only been a day and he could feel himself getting addicted to the feel of being filled by Ryan’s cock, didn’t think he could have sex without it stretching his slit. _I can’t believe it_ , Geoff groaned internally, _I’m a fucking size queen_. 

Geoff couldn’t stop himself from tracing one of Ryan’s biceps, “Good boy,” he managed to pant out. 

Ryan’s face scrunched in what looked like pain and he made a noise. Geoff almost asked what was wrong when it clicked, “You like that don’t you? Or is that your werewolf?”  

Ryan gave a small, pained whine, “ _Both_.” 

Geoff smirked and leaned in toward Ryan’s ear, “Well why don’t you be a good dog and fuck me harder.”

Almost immediately Ryan thrust in stronger and faster than before with a look of desperation that was similar to last night. Geoff gave a moan in response. 

His orgasm was building again, the large cock hammering into him doing more than his fingers. Looking at Ryan certainly helped, seeing his face screwed up in concentration, canines showing and hair slightly more outgrown than before. Ryan’s hands gripped Geoff’s hips, pulling Geoff up to meet his thrusts and Geoff loved the way the muscles on his arms stood out. 

One of Ryan’s hands reached down and haphazardly began to stroke Geoff’s cocks and Geoff was pushed over the edge. Geoff’s mouth opened in a soundless moan, feeling as if his breath had stopped working, pleasure overtaking him. His muscles twisted and clenched around Ryan’s cock as he rode the orgasm out. Ryan stopped thrusting, giving little moans as his dick was worked over before curling up and coming as well. There was no knot and Geoff didn’t want to admit the small amount of longing for an extra stretch but he could feel the warmth of his come and it made some part of him shiver with pleasure. 

After a moment of panting Ryan began to pull out but Geoff hissed and the lower half of his tail squeezed around the werewolf. Ryan ducked his head submissively and Geoff could imagine if he were more transformed his wolf ears would be pressed down. Geoff decided to help him out and reached up around his neck and moved the two of them to their side. 

Geoff snuggled into Ryan’s warmth and hummed when he felt Ryan’s arms around him in an embrace. His breath was already starting to deepen, his body more than ready to fall asleep. 

“Geoff?” Ryan breathed tentatively. 

Geoff hummed. 

“I should clean us up.” 

“Don’t need to,” Geoff muttered into Ryan’s chest, “Enjoy the...moment.” 

Ryan hummed and Geoff could feel his thoughts slowly get heavy and meaningless with sleep before they were interrupted again, “Is this going to keep happening?”  

“Not if you keep _talking_ ,” Geoff groused, “Not all of us have your fucking stamina, man.”

“That’s not...Sorry.” 

Geoff cracked open an eye, “Sleep, buddy. We’ll worry about everything in the morning,” Geoff moved up and kissed Ryan’s neck.  

Geoff felt Ryan move a sheet over them before sleep took him at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more nsfw shenanigans or if you want to send me messages/questions outside of the comments here I'm over at ryanthenippleguy!


	3. Hammered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things wind down; Geoff and Ryan get together in more than one way, and there is a surprising development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More non-porn than usual. If you are one who is not up for future kinky surprises please check the tags. Enjoy and if you can, leave a review! One more to go!

“Ok we need to talk about this.”

Ryan looked up from his book, glasses glinting in the lamp light, “Hmm?”

“You know,” Geoff gestured indiscriminately around the room, “How we’ve had so much sex that I know your dick like the back of my hand, how I have a toothbrush in your bathroom and tail scratcher. This!”

Ryan’s eyes flicked down to the bed sheets Geoff was clawing at, “You want…new sheets?”

“That’s it! That domestic shit you’re practically oozing! Are we fuckbuddies? Husbands?!”

Instead of giving a legitimate answer Ryan gave an awkward shrug, “Well…”

Geoff flopped over onto Ryan, sandwiching Ryan’s book. Ryan protested when Geoff tossed it off the bed but Geoff ignored him to wrap his tail around his legs, “You can’t run away from this. You know, as a gent, you’re obligated to be a mature adult here.”

“If that was the _real_ qualifier you’re team lad and so am I,” Ryan said while resting back on the pillows and lightly holding on to Geoff’s serpentine hips. 

“Ok, so immaturity is a requirement for everyone in Achievement Hunter, so fire me. Oh wait, I’m the boss.”

“No you’re not, Lindsay is.”

“Ok nevermind, doghouse for you.”

“ _Technically_ I’m already in the dog house, this is my-,”

Geoff coiled tighter around Ryan, “See you’re doing it again. You’re being a smartass and distracting me from the topic.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Ryan sighed dramatically before looking at Geoff at least semi-seriously, “I was under the impression that we were…kinda boyfriends?”

“Kinda boyfriends?”

“Isn’t that the mix between fuck buddy and husband? Or there another word for it? You know me, Geoff, I’m not great on slang.”

“I _know_ Mr.-What Does a Cock Ring Do?” Geoff said with a smirk of his own, “So…then, boyfriends.”

“Yeah,” Ryan shrugged again.

“I suppose I can settle for that,” Geoff laid his head down on Ryan’s chest. It was surprisingly not as hairy as he thought a werewolf chest would be. Not as hairy as it was thirty minutes ago when Ryan was enjoying the pleasure of getting the life fucked out of him. Yeah, this wasn’t too bad. 

“So what were you reading? Is it any good?”

“But Geoff, the domesticity…” Ryan smirked.

“Shut up and read it to me.”

-

“So…” Michael drawled as he leaned his hip on Geoff’s desk.

“Yes?” Geoff didn’t bother looking up from the game he was playing for a future Let’s Play. He could feel Michael’s scaley, dragon grin from a mile away.

“Don’t have anything to say? No news? No new…developments.” 

Geoff shifted his tail in annoyance, disguising it as moving it to make sure it wouldn’t get stepped on, “Not exactly sure what you’re talking about.”

Michael gave him a look, the look when he _knew_ he was right, “Oh come on, Geoff. I’m not Gavin. You’re a fucking awful liar and so is Ryan.”

Before Geoff could get a word in Gavin popped his head over his own monitor, “Don’t go throwing me under the bus! I’ve lived with Geoff! I can tell he’s been getting laid too!”

“What??” Geoff exclaimed “I don’t need you and Spyro telling me I’m getting laid. What even makes you say that?” 

“You and Ryan have been acting like fuckin teenagers since your last moon,” Michael said with a grin.

“Quite literally,” Jack piped in.

Geoff groaned “Not you too Jack.”

“So, you’re not denying it?” God damn it even Jeremy was getting in on it. Geoff didn’t deserve this disrespect.

“Well…” Geoff swiveled in his chair uncertainly. This just had to happen while Ryan was gone for Free Play. He bet the others planned it this way; Ryan was a harder nut to crack.

So maybe their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret. Or more accurately, it wasn’t going to be with their close proximity, Michael’s dragon nose and innate Geoff sensing. The smartass, “Ok, we might,” Geoff paused the game and leaned back in his chair, steadfastly not looking at the others, “Be boyfriends?”

Immediately everyone was yelling. Geoff sighed and put his head in his hands as Michael and Gavin were shouting about being right. He was vaguely aware of the fact Trevor had walked in and that money was getting passed around. Yup, he worked with idiots.

-

Ryan eventually came back from Free Play when it was time to go. While they were heading out Lindsay cornered the two of them, looking apologetic.

“So, I might have gotten a few ingredients mixed up?,” she said with a frown, “I’m so sorry, I mean, you guys are together now and all but back then…”

Ryan awkwardly scratched at the back of his head, “I mean, as long as the next batch isn’t whatever that last one was.”

“What _was_ in that wolfsbane?” Geoff couldn’t help asking.

“Maybe Aphrodisiacs?”

“ _Wow_.”

“Uh, congrats on the sex?” Lindsay made a motion with her hands and a cake appeared in her hands with said inscription, “Promise, no aphrodisiacs in this one.” Why was this his life? 

“Oh, thank you,” Ryan accepted took it off her hands almost immediately, trying but failing to not look too happy with the appearance of food. Geoff had to admit this was almost worth it to see Ryan get so excited for cake. 

-

Being boyfriends with Ryan wasn’t too much different than the few weeks before when they were friends with benefits. Ryan visited more and slept over more. They cooked dinner for each other, fucked for hours, then woke up the next morning and headed to work.

The full moon was coming up again. They had decided to do the same thing they always did, have Ryan stay at his place to ride it out. Lindsay had given Ryan more wolfsbane (100% aphrodisiac free, Witch’s Promise) and he was over at Geoff’s place to ride out his cycle.

They put on some TV and Ryan laid his head in Geoff’s lap. Geoff pet and scratched Ryan’s fluffy ears and couldn’t help but smile a bit at the way they twitched when something happened on screen or the way they flicked back when Geoff made any sounds.

“How you feeling, buddy?” Geoff asked with a pet to his scruffy face.

Ryan leaned into the touch and grunted, “Same as usual.”

From what Geoff understood and seen from Ryan on previous moons the process of transforming wasn’t comfortable. Even with the wolfsbane, Ryan’s bones partially morphed. No doubt his mind was torn between turning and staying somewhat human.

Suddenly Ryan sat up and Geoff jumped. Ryan stared at him, eyes yellow, beard and hair longer than they were that morning.

Geoff began to work his tail around Ryan’s leg, trying to hold him in case anything was going wrong, “Ryan?” Geoff asked uncertainly.

Ryan didn’t reply, instead suddenly attacking Geoff’s neck with nuzzles. His beard was still scruffy and made Geoff squirm, “Whoa, warn a dude before doing that, I thought I was about to get mauled.”

Ryan mumbled something under his breath.

“Speak up, buddy.”

“Fuck me.”

“Oh?” Geoff said with some surprise. It wasn’t exactly out of his mind that the last time Ryan was like this he went on a night long marathon of fucking.

“Yeah,” Ryan looked up at him and Geoff could see him blushing, as hairy as he was from the partial transformation. Geoff was acutely aware of how Ryan’s cock was pressing against him. This was already starting to sound familiar.

“Hey, I’m all for it if you are. Lindsay didn’t spike it again did she?”

Ryan gave a small laugh, sharp teeth glinting and making Geoff shiver with the deep vibrations of it. He was so warm compared to the coolness of his skin, and Ryan’s lips were even warmer when they softly pressed up against his own.

Geoff pressed harder against him, tasting sweet soda on Ryan’s tongue as he deepened the kiss and wrap his arms around Ryan. The werewolf was always so pliant, leaning in and following where Geoff lead him. Geoff’s tail started to curl around Ryan and Geoff felt no small amount of pride that Ryan was able to keep himself up on all fours with his very heavy serpentine half wrapping around him.

Even so, this wasn’t going to do. Using the muscles in his lower half, he twisted around Ryan, forcing him to fall down onto the couch and switch places with Geoff.

“As much as I love reliving the last moon, I think we could use a bed. And some lube.” Geoff smirked and gave Ryan’s butt a pinch.

Ryan smiled back and after Geoff loosened the coils around him, Ryan scrambled toward the bedroom, “Like a puppy,” Geoff chuckled, watching him stumble a bit at the doorway.

“Hey! I can still understand you!” Ryan said as he jumped onto the bed and started to shuck off his clothing.

“ _Puppy_ ,” Geoff reiterated, watching Ryan tear holes into his shirt and jeans with his claws. He followed his lead and pulled his own shirt off, “Ha! Beat you,” he said gesturing to his naked body.

“What’s the word for a baby snake? Because that’s what you’re being right now.”

Dodging Ryan’s sad toss of his boxers, Geoff slithered over to the drawer by the bed and grabbed the lube, “I’ll be your snake baby, babe,” he said as he moved over Ryan.

Ryan settled back against the pillows, looking up at Geoff with a smirk, “Nah, I think I’m more of a ‘dear’ person, dear.”

“I’m not a deer,” Geoff said as he kissed down Ryan’s neck.

“Now we’re just getting-ah-Off Topic,” Ryan hummed and ground his half hard cock haphazardly against Geoff’s lower half. The fucker.

Geoff nipped Ryan’s collarbone with a hiss, “Ok, I think we’ve both filled our dad joke quota for the day today.”

Ever the best at doing what he was told, Ryan only laughed and didn’t continue the barrage, instead focusing on touching all of Geoff that he could. As Geoff popped the cap of the lube and warmed it on his fingers, Ryan ran his claws through Geoff’s hair and licked his teeth. Geoff could feel Ryan’s tail swishing between his legs. Speaking of which…

“Well this isn’t going to work,” Geoff said as he looked at the tail blocking his destination.

“Oh,” Ryan looked somewhat embarrassed. The tail paused it’s swishing, “Sorry.” 

“Guess we’ll just have to do it doggy style.”

“That was terrible,” Ryan said as he said as he moved to get on all fours.

Geoff groaned, “Fuck, I know. It’s a good thing we’re not looking at each other anymore; I _feel_ terrible for that one.”

Joke’s aside it was much easier to move Ryan’s tail out of the way in the position. Geoff traced a finger down Ryan’s cheeks for a moment and enjoyed the way Ryan looked from this angle. His back muscles stood out just right and Ryan’s rather large arms looked nice flexing around the pillow he clutched.

“Enjoying the view?” Ryan asked, his tail continuing in its wagging.

“You know it,” Geoff replied and dipped a finger in. He enjoyed the small pants that came out of Ryan. He slowly started to stretch him out, other hand massaging Ryan’s calf. An idea popped into his mind and his second hand moved instead down Ryan’s back, up until it reached Ryan’s neck.

He could feel Ryan tensing below him as Geoff’s fingers lightly wrapped around his neck, “How would you feel if I got our new toy out too? Or too much?”  
Ryan went quiet before nodding his head.

“Need a yes from you, buddy,” Geoff said as he completely stopped stretching Ryan’s hole.

“Yes! Geoff, please,” Ryan started to reach for his dresser, “In there, top drawer.”

Geoff leaned over and, after wiping his lubed hand on a tissue, opened the drawer to reveal their new toy-a soft black leather collar with a metal D-ring. There was a leash that accompanied it as well but Geoff decided the collar would do for a test run. After closing the drawer he leaned back over Ryan and carefully fastened the collar around his neck.

“Feel nice? Not too tight?”

Ryan shook his head, “No, feel’s nice…”

God Geoff loved the way his voice was husky with arousal, and the way the black collar stood out against his skin. It was such a great accessory for his subby, werewolf boyfriend, “Good boy,” Geoff purred and savored the way that Ryan swallowed around the collar. 

“More,” Ryan suddenly panted, “ _Please_.”

Geoff obliged, and resumed his stretching, adding a second finger and speeding up. He hit a spot and Ryan’s back bowed, Ryan giving a sound almost like a whine.

“Like that?” he asked, unable to keep the pride out of his voice. Ryan wasn’t coherent enough to answer, instead moaning as Geoff pressed against his prostate. His slowly emerging cocks throbbed just hearing him. For a moment he couldn’t help palming them, helping them come out from his slit.

Geoff continued to thrust his fingers, aiming to keep Ryan panting and whining in arousal, “So what will it be, buddy? One cock? Two?” Hell both were at attention and ready. Thankfully they were flexible enough for double penetration. 

Ryan looked back at him, flush and biting his lip with concentration, “Two.”

“Nuh, uh, uh,” Geoff withdrew his fingers, “What’s the magic word?”

“Please,” Ryan whined, pushing back against Geoff fingers, anything.

Geoff leaned over him, powerful tail muscles keeping him suspended over Ryan’s back, “ _Good boy_.” He started pressing in one of his his cocks slowly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered and paused to let himself and Ryan adjust. The heat and pressure of Ryan around him was something else. Ryan was already starting to push back again, silently asking for more.

Geoff let Ryan squirm against his cock for a moment, hands firmly planted against Ryan’s hips. He leaned up to give Ryan’s neck a kiss then his collar. After a few moments Ryan gave a pained whine and Geoff decided he had been good enough and started to thrust.

At first he starts with a gentle rhythm, slowly building it up so that Ryan can take his other dick. Thankfully both dicks aren’t too big; not nearly as big as Ryan’s giant cock. Geoff wouldn’t feel bad either way but it is nice that they are small enough that fucking Ryan with two wouldn’t be too much of a stretch. Still he likes to take it slow, and makes sure to keep a steady supply of lube on hand.

“Ready for number two, Ryan?”

Ryan gave a soft bark and a nod, “ _Please_!”

After pulling out the first cock, Geoff lubed up both. He paused before lining them up, enjoying the way Ryan was again, eagerly trying to push back against him, “Ok, here we go, buddy.”

Ryan moaned as Geoff pressed in, going slack when he was fully seated. Geoff let himself almost lay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Ryan around both of his dicks. There was the collar in front of him that he put a hand on, tugging enough to raise Ryan’s head and make him whimper.

It was hard to make Ryan loud in bed, but Geoff made it his mission when he started to thrust. With two dicks it was a bit of a tight squeeze, but that meant there was even more surface area to find Ryan’s prostate. He began to search for it, all while tugging on Ryan’s collar. He knew he found it went Ryan gave a wolfish growl and squirmed against the hand holding lightly to his neck. 

He thrusted in the general area, basking in Ryan’s noises that were only getting louder. Geoff contemplated tugging on Ryan’s cock, giving him even more pleasure but he was already starting to feel the beginning crest of his orgasm.

The heat of the werewolf in front of him was almost overwhelming to his reptilian body and the way his dicks were being clenched by Ryan so much. Ryan was practically doing half of the work, meeting Geoff’s thrusts so hard that Geoff felt like he would be the one getting bruises.

One good full thrust that had Geoff fully in Ryan, absolutely drowning in his heat and Geoff was coming, spilling inside Ryan with an explicative and a low hiss.   
After a moment of pure bliss, he vaguely registered that he was laying over Ryan. He weighed quite a bit but Ryan was gently rocking, grinding his dick against the sheets. Geoff pulled back, raising himself back on his tail to help him. What he saw was Ryan’s dripping giant cock staining their sheets and making him realize how much he wanted to have it in him right at that moment.

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry, Ryan, wait. Don’t come,” Geoff’s dicks were still sensitive but all he could see was Ryan’s hard cock starting to swell with a knot. It had been over a month since he got to use that thing, practically dreaming about it in his sleep. He needed it. 

Ryan whined but but did was he was told, curling up a bit. Geoff’s fingers curled around the base of Ryan’s dick to help, “I want you to knot me.”

“Fuck, Geoff,” Ryan said before biting into his arm, trying his best to stave off his orgasm, “Fuck, ok.”

Geoff moved away and Ryan flipped over and held his dick in one hand to help him, “Do you need to stretch or anything?” Ryan managed to grunt somehow  
Such the gentleman, even when Geoff was drawing Ryan’s orgasm out enough that he knew it had to have been painful for him, “I know what I’m about Ryan, you just sit there and look pretty, and don’t come.”

Ryan nodded and bit his lip in concentration as Geoff positioned himself over Ryan’s dick before lowering himself on it. Ok so maybe he underestimated just how big Ryan was on a full moon. Wow.

Even so, “ _Fuck_ that’s nice,” he loved this feeling loved feeling absolutely stuffed, and after he would get knotted…

Geoff’s tail curled behind him, grasping all it could on the bed to help him move, “You’re being such a good boy,” he said with a light pat to Ryan’s hip. Positive reinforcement, “Now help me out here buddy, snakes don’t exactly bounce.” Sure Ryan hadn’t come yet but he was already tuckered out from topping and from coming himself.

Ryan’s clawed hands grasped Geoff’s hips and started to piston him with strength only a horny werewolf could achieve. Geoff could feel his knot at the rim of his cloaca, just about to pop in, “Good boy,” Ryan whimpered in reply, “Now fuckin’ knot me.”

Geoff slammed down on Ryan’s cock, pushing while Ryan pulled him down and with a familiar _pop_ he was suddenly plugged with his his giant knot. Geoff was practically drooling at the feeling, so stretched and full. He reached a hand down to feel where they connected, his slit stretched wide open.

“Can,” Ryan panted, “Can I come?”

God damn, Geoff forgot just how much Ryan loved being told what to do and how fucking hot it was, “Yeah, big guy, come for me.”

Ryan threw back his head, mouth opened in a silent cry as he came. Geoff felt the rush of warmth and felt at his stomach. He could have sworn there was a bulge there, even with his slight chub. Before he knew it he was feeling something akin to a second orgasm, moaning as the muscles inside of his tail started to spasm around Ryan’s cock, milking it.

Geoff fell back onto Ryan’s chest, both of them catching their breath and basking in the afterglow. Geoff especially loved the feel of Ryan’s cock spurting into him again and again.

He looked up at Ryan and saw that the collar was still encircled around his neck. As lovely as the accessory was, Geoff knew that it couldn’t be too comfortable to wear all the time. Ryan moved his head up and out of the way as Geoff gently removed it.

“So what did you think? Good?” Geoff asked.

“The collar or the sex?” Ryan asked softly.

“Eh, both I suppose.”

Ryan hummed, “The collar? I loved it. The sex? Jury’s still out on that one.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Geoff poked him in the chest, “Jury is still pumping come in me.”

“Well, I definitely know how you feel about that,” Ryan smirked.

“Oh yeah? Then let’s see how well you hold up tonight when you’re not running on aphrodisiacs.”

“You’re on old man.”

-

Ryan was acting…strange.

Maybe it was Geoff’s paranoia resurfacing but something was off. Ryan was typically the touchy sort but recently he was getting outrageously so. Ryan was currently snuggled somewhere between Geoff’s chest and stomach, rubbing his face there while his tail wagged. Ryan gave a soft noise that Geoff could only describe as a _boof_.

“Is this a wolf thing?”

Ryan looked up curiously, “What?”

“You are sniffing my stomach and your tail is wagging a mile a minute. What, do I smell like bacon? Dog treats?”

“Is it strange to cuddle?” Ryan asked as he rubbed his belly with his hands this time, “Maybe I just like your bod.”

Geoff frowned, “I wouldn’t know why. I got some solid scotch belly.”

Ryan kissed him there and smiled up at him, “You rock it.”

As if to answer, Geoff’s stomach growled. They both looked down in surprise.

“Did you not get enough lunch?” Ryan asked, already getting up to make some more food.

“Yeah! I mean, no. I thought I ate enough, I’m just super hungry lately. Been getting chubbier i think too,” Geoff patted his stomach as he settled across the couch.

“Think you should go to the doctor?”

“I said I’ve been putting on a few pounds. I’m not sick.”

Ryan sounded unconvinced, “When was the last time you’ve had a checkup? You have been complaining about how tired you’ve been too.”

Geoff made a noise of somewhat agreement. He had been feeling weird and kind of bloated as well. Maybe he _was_ coming down with something. He usually rode out bugs but he could humor his boyfriend, “I guess I could use a checkup.”

Somewhere behind him and the couch Geoff heard pots banging and the fridge being opened, “What you making there? Does it include alcohol?”

“Can’t get your own beer now, huh? Sure you don’t want to go to the doctor right now?”

“As your boyfriend I’ve got all the right to order you around, big guy. Besides your sub streak is a mile wide. I gotta tell you what to do otherwise you’ll think I don’t love you or something.”

Geoff felt a rag hit the back of his head, “Careful what you say to the guy making your dinner.”

“Or what? You won’t give me the beer I asked for five minutes ago?”

“You know what, don’t schedule the doctor’s appointment yet. After this dinner I don’t think you’ll need to go to the doctor again…ever.”

“Awww don’t make it creepy, Ryan.”

-

“You know, you didn’t _have_ to come.”

Ryan didn’t look away from the creepy medical diagram of a vampire eye, “Oh, you know, moral support,” he said distractedly.

“I’m feeling very reassured,” Geoff grunted and rubbed his arm, still sore from getting his blood taken.

“Well,” Ryan looked back at him and scratched the back of his head, “You have been pretty lethargic lately…I didn’t really want you to be driving when you’re feeling off.”

Ryan really did care too much, “Stop worrying, Ryan. I’m not _fainting_ ; it’s probably a bug. ”

The door opened and the doctor stepped in. She was some kind of reptilian monster that Geoff didn’t remember the name of. They were almost the opposite of a naga, with a mostly reptilian top half and a human like bottom. Geoff couldn’t help shivering a bit automatically, the way he did with most anything snake-like. He couldn’t help it! He even scared himself in the mirror sometimes or when he looked down.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Atwell, I’m safe in a assuming you’re…Geoffrey Ramsey?” She held out her hand. Her _left_ hand. Geoff liked her already.

Geoff shook it gladly, “Just Geoff. And this is Ryan, my boyfriend.”

After Ryan shook her hand she looked back at at the chart in her hands, flipping through it, “So, you’re here because you’re feeling lethargic?”

“Oh uh, yeah. And a little, bloated? But hungry? I don’t really know, just weird.” Why was he here again? He didn’t feel that bad, he could have ridden this out in the comfort of his home.

She nodded and wrote down some on the chart, “And this was recently? Have you gained weight?”

Geoff rubbed his stomach a little self consciously, “Maybe? I haven’t exactly been weighing myself on a scale or anything.” He couldn’t exactly fit a tub sized scale in his house, or care enough.

“Mmm, and I’m correct in assuming that you and your boyfriend have intercourse regularly?”

“Uh, yeah,” Geoff blushed a little bit, “pretty regularly.”

Dr. Atwell hummed again and laid down the chart, “Well, Geoff, based on the samples you gave us and what you have told me we are pretty sure of what you have.”

“Oh yeah? What has my pee told you guys?”

“We can do some more testing but we believe you have…duds,” she said very carefully. 

“Duds?” Geoff had heard the term but couldn’t remember where.

“Yes, it’s the less scientific term for unfertilized eggs.”

Geoff put up his hands, stopping her, “Wait, wait, wait, eggs?? You’re telling me I have _eggs_?”

She nodded calmly, “The tests are showing markers for pregnancy, and it would explain your feeling of being bloated and lethargy. The hunger you feel is because your body needs more nutrients for the eggs.”

“But how is that possible? I haven’t had eggs before!” Geoff exclaimed.

“We have seen this happen before with reptile patients who have had especially… virile partners. Your body believes there is a lack of egg bearing partners and adapts accordingly.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Geoff put his head in his hands, “I didn’t think all those jokes about your virility, Ryan, would actually…do something.”

Ryan put a comforting hand on Geoff’s shoulders, “You said they would be unfertilized though?” He asked.

“Yes! It is highly unlikely that your first clutch of eggs would be fertilized. Your body is only just getting used to producing them.”

“So no kids? Thank fucking Christ.”

“Yes, just eggs. Do you mind laying back on the table so I can check?”

“Why not right? Uuugh,” Geoff laid back on the bed, hating the feel of the paper against it, “ _Eggs_. I don’t-I don't believe it…” He looked over Ryan and he was looking at some place in the wall looking flummoxed. What a useless boyfriend.

He felt her cold hands lightly probing his stomach and lower half. They pushed a little harder at a certain part, “Ah yes, I think that’s them. From what I can tell you are maybe…a week or two into the cycle. You should be laying them in a about a month. If you get an ultrasound if you can get a more concrete answer. Other than that you’re perfectly healthy!”

Geoff reached his hand down to feel where she was poking. There was something there, slightly harder than the rest of his organs that he could feel going down lower into his tail, “Wow. So…what do I do? Go to the hospital when my water breaks or something?”

She shook her head, “Laying a clutch is much easier than a live birth. I would advise you read up on naga reproduction. Here,” she handed him a pamphlet he didn’t see before. _My First Clutch_. Geoff could cry, “That should answer most of your questions if you have any coming up. Here is my phone number as well if you need it or have any more questions as well as information about getting an ultrasound if you would like one.”

“Laying a clutch is _not_ a life threatening or serious event,” she continued, “Nagas who start off with eggs do it semi-regularly.”

“Does this mean I’m going to start laying eggs on a regular basis?” If he had to do this over and over again…

“There is a chance, especially since you, excuse me for saying this, do have a werewolf partner.”

“God damn it this is all your fault, Ryan.” Geoff groaned, “You and your giant dick.”

“I’m sorry,” Ryan said quietly.

Dr.Atwell cleared her throat for a moment, “As I was saying, there isn’t much you need to do, your body will take care of it. What you need to worry about is not doing any strenuous activity. Eat well and though you aren’t technically pregnant, we advise that you do not drink.”

“Nooooooo. The more you talk the more this sounds like something horrible. Next thing you’re going to tell me is that I’m going to gain twenty pounds,” he looked over at her and she gave him a knowing look, “God fucking damn it.”

“I think the best thing for you right now is if you and your partner talk about this at home. Take some time off, come to terms with what is happening,” Dr. Atwell stood up and after taking off her gloves started walking to the door, “Do you have any more questions?” 

“No I don’t think so, doc. It’s like you said: we’re still getting used to the idea,” Geoff spared a look at Ryan who still looked a little shell shocked. He sat up and tugged his shirt back on, “Come on, buddy, time to go home.”

-

Ryan turned to Geoff as soon as they got into the car, “I’m so sorry.”

Geoff looked up from poking at his stomach, “Ryan you don’t have to apologize. I don’t seriously blame you, man.”

“But still,” Ryan shifted in his seat, eyes looking only at the road as he drove, “I…I am…virile. The wolf part of me wanted to knock you up, I didn’t think that I really would but-,”

“Dude, we all say stuff when we’re going at it, I didn’t think that you’d knock me up either when you were knotting me but evidently my body thought it was time to whip up a batch of eggs,” he sighed.

“It’s even worse than that though, Geoff! I felt like, well, the wolf part of me was telling me you had pups,” Ryan blushed.

“What?! Wait…is that why you wanted me to go to the doctor so much? You could tell? Since how long?”

“I’m sorry,” Ryan repeated, “It’s been since a few days after the last moon. I thought my instincts were going weird on me but then you started acting weird and I thought it would be best if you checked just in case.”

Geoff rubbed his face some more, “This is all fucking weird, man. I’m laying eggs, you’re smelling pregnancy…”

“Sorry…”

“Ok and you need to stop saying that,” Geoff said with a frown, “We’re both in this, I mean, you’re not leaving me over this right?”

“No, I would never,” Ryan said too seriously for Geoff.

“Calm down, buddy,” Geoff smiled, “I know you’re way too whipped to leave me over this. Whipped enough to do everything for me and love me when I get fat.”  
Ryan looked over at Geoff and seeing his expression smiled for the first time since they got into the car, “You know…weight doesn’t correlate with how good you look.”

“Shut up nerd; I’m trying to be the stereotypical preggo dude here, ok? Let me have that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the second chapter and might post it soon. I'm also on tumblr as [ryanthenippleguy](http://ryanthenippleguy.tumblr.com) if you want to check out my stuff.


End file.
